shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inferuno Inferuno no Mi
Introduction ﻿The Inferno Inferno Fruit is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that gives the user some special fire powers. Appearance The Inferno Inferno Fruit looks like a red and orange apple. It seems to be bitter as it is flamming hot. Usage﻿ There are two uses for this fruit. One of course is to use flames to enhance attacks. The other use is to absorb heat, flames, and even magma to enhance the flame's potency. It can do devastating damage depending on the rage and spirt of the user. They can use either two to get strong flames. Inferno Techniques *Inferno Heat Blast- Barret uses this after abosrbing heat. This is one of the only two ranged attacks he will ever have. He shoots a wave of heat from his hand, causing the opponent to get dehydrated faster. After the timeskip, he can set opponents ablaze. *Inferno Flame Uppercut- One of the first techniques that he earns. Barret gathers flames to his left or right hand. He then does a powerful flame uppercut, send his opponents flying. *Barret's Inferno Comet Punch- Known as one of the world's Strongest Punches. He gathers a massive amount of flames and heat around his left fist. Once it reaches a certain point, he unleashes it all in one single punch, either crippling his opponents, or killing them. After the time skip, he combines it with his Busoshoku Haki to do some massive damage. *﻿Inferno Blaze Shot- Flames form in each of Barret's hands. Then, by putting them together, he can shoot a large fire ball that can go long distances. After the timeskip, he combines heat and magma to even set his opponent ablaze. *Inferno Drive Kick- Barret can jump in the air or forward for this technique. As soon as he gains momentum, he gathers flames to his left or right foot, causing a great amount of damage. After the timeskip, he adds the Busoshoku Haki to do even more serious damage. *Inferno Massive Curb Stomp- Post timeskip move. This move is achieved by absorbing magma. Barret leaps in the air and, by gathering magma and using his Busoshoku Haki, lands on his opponent. He then jumps on them two more times before the magma comes off onto his oppoent. *Inferno Ring of Fire- Post Timeskip move. Barret combines his flames with the Busoshoku Haki. He then pounds the ground with his fist, making a large fire ring that can set ablaze and disintergrate almost anything that touches it. However, it leaves him seriously open for damage after the ring disapates. *Inferno Execution- Post Timeskip move and Barret's Ultimate technique. He gathers heat, flames, and magma on his left arm, which is the only arm that it can be used on, and applies his Busoshoku Haki on it. He then goes at the speed of sound and does a very devastating, and unblockable uppercut. However, it can only be done in a straight line, which can easily be dodged. Category:Devil Fruit Category:GZero945 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit